korewikiaorg_ko-20200213-history
民族
民族라고는 一定한 文化的特徵을 基準으로서 外와 區別되는 共同體를 말한다. 土地, 血緣關係, 言語의 共有(母語)나, 宗敎, 傳承, 社會組織等이 그 基準이 되지만, 普遍的인 客觀的基準을 마련해도 槪念內容과 一致하지 않는 境遇가 많은 것으로부터, 오히려 어느 民族槪念에의 歸屬意識이라고 하는 主觀的基準이 客觀的基準이라고 되기도 한다. 또, 漢字語의 民族의 말에는, 近代國民國家의 成立과 密接한 關係를 가지는 政治的 共同體의 色의 진한 nation의 槪念과 政治的共同體의 形成이나, 集合的인 主體를 이루고 있다고 하는 意識의 有無와는 關係되어 없고, 同一한 文化習俗을 가지는 集團으로서 認識되는 ethnic group(쥬리안・하 약-이 考案)의 槪念의 雙方이 充分히 區別되지 않고 共存하고 있기 때문에, 그 使用에 對해 一定한 主義를 必要로 한다. =定義= 以下에 볼 수 있듯이 「民族」이라고 하는 槪念은 擴大를 가지는 것이어, 客觀的 基準을 마련해도 槪念內容과 一致하지 않는 境遇가 많다. 東아시아에 있어서의 語源 中國의 古典으로는 「民族」은 一定한 그룹을 이루는 사람들의 共同體를 가리킨다. 近代的인, 文化的인 固有性이라고 하는 뉘앙스로의 「民族」의 用例의 가장 빠른 例로서는, 6 世紀의 前半에 成立한 「南齊書」列傳 35의 「高逸傳・顧歡傳」中의 「今諸華士女、民族弗革、而露首偏踞、濫用夷禮」(民族을 氏族으로 하는 寫本도 있다) 그렇다고 하는 記述을 줄 수 있다. 또한 이 記事는, 士大夫나 그 子女까지도 中國의 北朝의 異民族의 風俗(夷禮)에 물들고 있다고 말하고 있는 部分이다. 그러나, 이 歷史書는 「南史」의 編纂後는 읽혀지는 것이 적게 되었다고 말해지고 있어 現代의 民族槪念에 影響을 주고 있는 確證은 없다. 이것은 어디까지나 中國語에 있어서의 民族의 語源을 나타내는 것이며, 漢字語의 社會科學의 槪念으로서의 民族을 아무리 定義할까의 問題와는 混同되어서는 안 될 것이다. 漢字語에의 飜譯에 關聯되는 問題 漢字語의 民族라는 말에는 2個의 主要한 意味內容이 存在한다. 한편은 네이션(nation)이며, 또 하나는 에트노스(ethnos: 英語 ethnic group)이다. 譯語로서의 「民族」은, nation에 對하는 것이라고 되고 있다. 그러나, 西歐語로서의 네이션의 政治的自己意識, 統合性, 獨立性, 主權性이라고 하는 槪念도 包含한 語義란, 漢字語로서의 「民族」은 完全하게는 一致하지 않고, 國家 속의, 或은 國家以前의, 同一文化集團, 民族誌・學問的인 意味로의, 文化・生活樣式을 基準으로 한 集團인 宗族에게도 똑같이 通用된다. 文化的・民俗的歸屬意識과 政治的同胞意識은 반드시 一致하지 않지만, 漢字語의 民族은 어느 쪽의 區分에 依한 用例인가는 자주 判然으로 하지 않는다. 이 區別은, 同一文化集團은 容易하게 政治的歸屬意識을 獲得할 수 있는 때문에 날마다 動搖한다. 그러나 이것은, 同一文化集團이 政治的自己意識을 獲得하기 以前으로부터 미리 潛在的으로 벌써 「잘 수 있다」nation인 것은 아니다. 事後的으로, 처음부터 nation인 것이 되는 것이다. 덧붙여 當初는, nation의 譯語로서는 「宗族」이나 「人民」도 넓게 使用되었다. 아담・스미스의 「諸國民의 富의 性質과 原因의 硏究」으로 보여질 것 같이, 國民의 뜻이라도 利用되었다. 勿論, 第二次世界大戰前에 있어 이미 웃드로우・윌슨의 民族自決權의 思想等이 紹介되고 있어 빠른 時期부터 民族이 nation의 譯語로서 利用되고 있던 點에도 注意해야 한다. 現代語에서는, nation는 民族, 國民, 國家, 國民國家, 네이션等이라고 强調되고 있는 側面으로 따라 飜譯해 나눌 수 있는 傾向에 있다(따라 本稿의 內容도 一部는 必然的으로 國民의 項目과 重複하지 않을 수 없다). 한편으로 ethnic 系統의 말에 對해서는 事情은 複雜하고, 一般的으로는 民族이라고 飜譯되는 것이 많지만, 學術的인 文脈에서는 반드시 그렇지 않다. 에스닉・그룹은, 社會科學의 分野에서는, 에스닉 集團等이라고 飜譯해, 民族이라고 하는 말을 避하는 境遇도 많다(더 臺灣等의 中國語圈에서도, 民族 nation 槪念에 對해서, ethnic group은"族群"으로 飜譯되어 民族과의 譯語를 避하는 것이 많아, 族群槪念을 導入한 論文도 있다). 日常語에서는 아무 問題도 없는 「少數民族」이라고 하는 말도, 社會科學에서는 至極히 問題含蓄의 말로서 批判되기도 한다. 이러한 漢字語 「民族」의 曖昧한 多義性을, 現代에 있어 드러내 온 에트노스와 네이션의 曖昧하고 明確한 區分의 어려운, 複雜한 關係性을 表現可能한 말이라고 해 肯定的으로 評價하는 立場도 있지만, 에트노스가 네이션의 下位區分으로서 導入된 點을 重視해, 兩者를 飜譯해 나누어야 한다고 할 생각도 있다. 그러나 그 境遇에도, 民族을, 어느 쪽의 語義에 끌어 당겨 定義해, 新語를 어느 쪽으로 맞힐까 , 一致한 見解는 얻지 못 하고 있다. 따라서 社會科學的인 槪念으로서 民族槪念을 使用하는 境遇에는, 各各의 論者가 어떠한 意味로 利用하는지를 分明하게 해야 할 것이다. 그 境遇, 單純하게 原語를 에트노스, 에스닉・그룹等이라고 音譯해 使用한다고 하는 立場도 便宜的이기는 하지만 자주 볼 수 있는 態度이다. =네이션으로서의 民族= 유럽世界에 있어서의 語義의 變遷 리아・그린페르드에 依하면 英語로서의 nation는 以下와 같은 5段階의 變化를 거쳐 왔다. 로마帝國時代에는 natio는 同一한 地域으로부터 온, 通常 로마市民權을 가지지 않는 異邦人의 集團을 가리켜, 主로 輕蔑的인 어떤 말에 特別한 뜻을 가지게 가 있었다. (a group of foreigners) 中世에는 大學校의 成立以後, nation는 同鄕學生團을 가리켜, 그들이 論爭을 恒常 한 것으로부터, 意見을 같이 하는 黨派도 가리키게 되었다. (a community of opinion) 繼續되고, nation이, 聖堂參事會(church council)에 있어서의 黨派에 適用된 結果, 그 構成員이 聖俗의 領主等에서 있던 것으로부터, 엘리트의 含蓄을 가지게 되었다. 16 世紀初期의 잉글랜드에서, nation는 主權을 가지는 人民(a sovereign people)을 가리키게 되었다. 그렇게 해서 그 外의 나라의 사람들이 nation를 스스로를 부르는데 利用하게 된 後에, nation가 가리키는 對象은 한層 더 바뀌어, 한 무리의 特有의 사람들(a unique people)의 意味가 되었다. =語源(natio, gens)= 元來, nation는 라틴語에 對해 「태어나」를 意味하는 natio(나티오)에 由來하는 槪念이며, gens(겐스)와 함께 血統과 出自의 女神을 意味했다. 家族보다 크게 氏族보다 좁은, 「같을 태어나에 歸屬하는 사람들」을 가리키는 말이었다. 中世에 있어서의 語義 中世에는 natio라는 말은 볼로냐大學校이나 파리大學校을 始作으로 하고, 같은 컬리지의 構成員, 또는 學生들의 그룹을 가리켰다. 그들은 같은 地域의 出身으로, 같은 言語를 이야기해, 스스로의 慣習法에 따르는 것으로 여겨진 互助的인 自治組織이었다. 그러나 이것들은 國家를 基準으로 한 것이 아니고, 어디까지나 느슨한 地理的인 基盤으로 밤의 것에서 만났다. 例를 들어, 1383年과 1384年에는, 파리大學校에서 神學을 배우고 있던 쟌・젤손은 두 番에 걸쳐서 프랑스人學生團・同鄕團(French nation・프랑스 胎生으로 프랑스語를 하는 學生들)의 代表로 選出되었다. 파리大學校에서의 學生의 natio에의 分割은 프라하大學校에서도 踏襲되었다. 1349年의 開校以來, 스트디움・게네라레(studium generale)는, 보헤미아, 바이에른, 자크센(마이센), 그리고, 폴란드의 nation에 分割되고 있었다. 近世에 있어서의 語義 中世後期부터 近世에 걸친 유럽에서는 身分制議會를 構成하고, 必要에 따라서 國家의 案件에 同意를 주는 特權的인 身分階層을, 集合的으로 natio라고 불렀다. 이 意味로의 natio는 宗族的인 出自를 不問하고, 身分이나 地位에 依해서 規定되는 것으로, 高位 聖職者나 中小의 貴族身分等에서 되어 있었다. 이 王과 國家의 支配를 分擔하는 natio의 槪念이, 近世에 絶對主義의 成立과 함께 漸次 gens와 가까워져, 或은 混同되어서 가 하나의 言語的・文化的・血統的으로 規定되는 gens가, 하나의 natio를 構成해야 한다고 말하는 思想이 成立하며 갔다. 이 natio와 gens의 語義의 融合의 原因은, 封建國家의 機能不全 안에서, natio의 範圍를 펼치는 것으로 넓은 同義를 成立시키는 것이 王權에 必要하게 되었기 때문에이다. 그 때문에 natio를 特權階層으로부터 一般民衆까지 擴大하는데 있어서, gens의 宗族的인 骨組가 援用되었다. 잉글랜드에서도 같이에서 만났지만, 特히 이 特權身分으로서의 nation의 一般 民衆에게의 意味的擴大는 테다朝에 있어 進行한 過程이었다. 薔微戰爭에 依해서 많은 貴族이 沒落한 뒤에 成立한 이 王朝 아래에 있고, 새롭게 出現한 貴族階級은 nation를 people(民衆・庶民)로 意味的으로 接近・融合시켰다. 이 nation의 再定義에 依해서, 主로 成長하고 있던 富農, 新興地主階級, ? 트리 等에 實質的으로는 限定되고는 있었지만, 身分制에 묶이지 않고 民衆도 또 國政 엘리트로 上昇할 수 있는 것으로 여겨져 原理的으로는 主權에 關與하는 nation의 一部가 되었다. 또, 1611年의 欽定譯聖書로 猶太의 百姓을 意味하는 헤브라이語 goi가 nation라고 飜譯된 것도 하나의 契機가 되었다. 宗敎改革의 高潮와 함께, 淸敎徒革命에 依한 議會의 勝利를 거치고, 英國國敎會를 形成하는 잉글랜드國民을 하나의 새로운 契約의 百姓 nation로 看做하는 傾向・用法이 nation에 宗敎的一體性과 種族的獨自性이라고 하는 意味를 덧붙였다. 聖書 안의 헤브루人은, 理念的・宗敎的인 一體性과 平等性을 兼備해, 하나의 神的인 歷史를 共有해, 하나의 國土(母國)와 運命的으로 連結시킬 수 있어 하나의 法(十誡命) 앞으로 結合되어, 게다가, 普遍的으로 擴大할 수 있는 物件이 아니고, 어느 特異한, 限定된 個別的인 集團으로서 다른 같은 民族을 許容하는 것이었다. 이 時期의 잉글랜드人은 스스로를 nation로서 想像하는데 있어서 바야흐로 그러한 것으로 해 理解하려고 했다. 이것이 現在의 nation가 想像되는 樣式에도 큰 影響을 미치고 있다. =近代에 있어서의 語義(國民主義・民族主義)= 이렇게 해 元來 「胎生을 같이 하는 集團」이라고 하는 느슨한 意味로의 말이 漸次 特殊화 해 나가, 啓蒙思想에 對해 쟌・잭・루소의 社會契約說과 一般意思, 그리고 그의 反普遍主義的인 鄕土愛의 主張을 거치고, 프랑스革命을 거쳐 19 世紀에 理念化되어 유럽으로 擴大하게 되었다. (國民議會 Assemblee nationale) 그러나 프랑스革命은 混亂에 빠져, nation로서의 一體感과 平等의 感情을 事實로서 確立하는 에는 이르지 않고, 나폴레옹戰爭으로 到達하는 테러와 戰爭 속에서, 그 nation는 共和主義的인 이데올로기性과 軍事的인 色彩를 띤 限定的인 物件이었다(그리스・로마的愛國主義를 凡例로 한 國民主義・民族主義). 한편, nation의 基盤으로 되어야 할 中央集權的인 統一이 不足하고 있던 獨逸에 있고, 헬더는 言語・歷史・文化를 共有하는 共同體로서 Volk의 槪念을 主張했다. 로망 主義者나 Grimm 兄弟나 빌헤임・폰・Humboldt 等에게 影響을 주어 民俗學의 成立에 寄與했다. 그의 Volk 槪念은 nation를 에스닉하게 定義하는 傾向에 强한 影響을 주었다(에스닉・내셔널리즘, 原初主義). 그러나 이 槪念에는 nation에 包含되어 있던 人民主權의 意味는 薄弱이었다. 後에 나치스가 第3帝國에서 强調한 것은 人種主義的으로 解釋된 Volk이며, Nation는 自由主義的인 槪念으로서 非難의 對象이 되었다. 1808年에는 피히테가 「獨逸國民에게 告한다」의 講演을 實施했지만 아직도 反應은 둔했다. 結局, 이윽고 獨逸統一은 내셔널리즘에 依해서가 아니라 Pruisen 國家主義에 依해서 遂行되었다. 이 歷史的・文化的・言語的으로, 宗敎的平等理念과 人民主權의 意味의 稀薄한 民族槪念과 權威主義的인 國家主義라고 하는 編成은, 特히 늦어 資本主義化한, 보다 東方의 帝國에 一定한 影響을 가졌다. 이렇게 하고, 「胎生과 歷史를 같이 하면 想定된 것들에 依한 獨立에의 主張」이라고에서도 말해야 할 내셔널리즘의 成立과 高揚은, 이 nation라고 하는 槪念에 顯著한 政治性을 띠게 해 에스닉한 意味와 人民主權的인 意味와의 사이에 內的인 緊張을 가져왔다. 이러한 經緯에 依해, 프랑스나 美國의 내셔널리즘은, 「過去의 歷史의 共有」가 아니고, 「앞으로의 歷史의 共有, 그 意志」라고 하는 普遍 主義的이고 때에는 同化主義的인 性格을 띠게 되었다(1882年 엘네스트・르난 「國民이란 무엇인가」Qu'est-ce qu'une nation?「nation라는 나날의 國民投票이다」). =理論的定義= 客觀的特徵에 依한 定義 이렇게 해 成立한 nation를 歷史學이나 政治學, 社會學等이 反省的으로 定義하려고 했을 때, nation를 區分해야 할 基準이 되는 特徵을 確定하는 試圖가 優先되었다. 今世紀에 들어가고, 硏究者는 民族體의 構成內容에 對해서, 言語以外에도 많은 客觀的 基準을 덧붙였다. 共同의 地域, 血統, 에트니(族群. 스미스, 文化的인 原初的共同體), 宗敎, 或은 共同의 信仰等이다(크리포드・기아트, 안토니・D・스미스, 요시후・스탈린 等). 헬더, 피히테의 定義 nation를 政治的獨立을 獲得하는 獨特한 共同體로서 생각하는 定義로서는, 優先 헬더를 줄 수 있다. 헬더는 nation를 一種의 特殊한 言語와 文化를 갖춘 集團 으로 看做했다. 19 世紀의 초음, 피히테는 이 생각을 推進해 한 個의 獨特한 言語 그룹은 반드시 한 個의 獨立의 nation이며, 스스로의 生活을 가지지 않으면 안되어, 그리고 또 그 스스로의 生活을 制御할 수 없으면 안 된다고 主張했다. 「거기에 하나의 獨立의 言語를 찾아낼 수 있는데는, 하나의 獨立의 nation가 存在한다. 」(피히테) 스탈린의 定義 스탈린에 依한, 1913年의 論文 「마르크스 主義와 民族問題」로의 定義는 以下와 같은 것이다. 「Нация(나트야)이란, 言語, 地域, 經濟生活, 및 文化의 共通性 가운데 나타나는 心理狀態, 의 共通性을 基礎로서 생긴 곳의, 歷史的으로 構成된, 人間의 堅固한 共同體이다. … … 이것들 모든 特徵이 存在하는 境遇에,Нация가 주어지는 것이다」 그러나, 硏究者 中에는 이러한 客觀的特徵이 nation의 定義의 充分條件을 이루는 것을, 甚한 境遇에는 必要條件을 이루는 것조차 否定하는 사람도 있다(Canovan 1996; Gellner 1983; Hobsbawm 1992; Renan 1994). 現在의 定義 호브즈봄의 說得力이 있는 指摘에 依하면, 萬若, nation에 한 個의 定義를 내리지 않으면 안 된다면 이른바 客觀的인 條件은 모두 適切한 基準은 아니다. 言語를 例로 들고, 호브즈봄은 資料에 呼訴하고 있다. 이탈리아가 1860年으로 統一되었을 때, 正統인 標準이탈리아語을 이야기할 수 있던 것은 全體의 2.5%에 지나지 않았다. 그 밖에도, 1789年의 프랑스革命의 勃發時에 半分以上의 프랑스人은 佛語를 하지 못 하고, 南프랑스住民의 大部分은 옥크語 말하는 사람이었다. 바꾸어 말한다면, 이른바 民族言語라는 것은, 主로 내셔널리즘의 實踐의 結果인 것에서 만나며, 네이션이나 내셔널리즘의 原因으로 看做할 수 없는 것이다. 게다가, 이러한 nation를 定義하는데 利用되어 온 「客觀的」基準, 言語, 에트니, 그 外의 것도, 그것 自身이 變化할 수 있는 것이며, 明確한 定義도 빠뜨리고 있다. 우리는 게르나에 이러한 觀察에 關聯한 論點을 볼 수 있다. 人間을 分類하는 自然스럽고 神輿의 方法으로서의 nation, 쭉 늦어 왔지만 天性의 政治的運命으로서의 nation, 그것은 神話이다. 내셔널리즘은, 가끔 先在하고 있는 낡은 文化를 採擇하고, 그것들을 nation로 바꾸어 가기도 하고, 가끔 그것들을 만들어내기도 하고, 자주 先文化를 完全하게 破壞하기도 한다. 그발그, 그것이 現實인 것이어, 一般的으로 不可避의 現實인 것이다. 主觀的인 意識에 依한 定義 nation의 本質은 主觀的인 意識(subjective consciousness) 인 것이고, 그것이 政治的, 文化的, 生物學的인 것일지에 關係없이, 客觀的으로 共有되는 特徵에는 따르지 않는다고 하는 論議도 있다. 휴・시톤=왓슨은 「하나의 그룹이 相當히 部分을 차지해 스스로를 한 個의 nation를 이루어야 하는 것이라고 생각하게 되었을 때(consider themselves to form a nation), 或은 그들이 벌써 한 個의 nation를 이루고 있는 것 같이 行動하게 되었을 때(behave as if they formed one), 금새 하나의 nation가 存在하게 된다」로 主張한다. 에릭・호브즈봄도 같은 立場을 取한다. 「最初의 作業假說로서 사람들의 充分히 큰 集團이 있고, 그 成員이 스스로를 「네이션」의 一員으로 看做하고 있다면, 그것을 네이션으로서 取扱하기로 하자」 또 아네스트・게르나는 한편에서는, 優先鬪爭이 처음에 있고, 그 後에, nation가 올 수 있는 것을 主張해, 한편에서는 또, 하나의 nation는 반드시, 서로 하나의 nation에 屬하고 있으면 看做라고 있는 사람들로부터 될 必要가 있는 것을 强調한다. Nation라는 人間의 信念과 忠誠心과 連帶感과에 依해서 만들어 내진 人工物인 것이다. (例를 들면, 어느 領域의 居住者이다든가, 어느 言語를 이야기하는 사람들이다든가 말한) 單純한 範疇로 나눌 수 있었던 사람들은, 萬若 그들이, 共有하는 멤버쉽 때문에, 서로 있는 相互的인 權利와 義務를 가지고 있으면 단단하게 認識한다면, 그 때, nation가 된다. 어느 範疇의 사람들을 nation로 바꾸어 가는 것은, 서로가 그러한 同僚이다고 하는 認知이며, 무엇으로 저것, 그들을 멤버 以外의 사람들로부터 區別하는 다른 共通되는 屬性은 아닌 것이다. 實際, 이러한 現代의 硏究者가 nation의 主觀的인 構築性을 指摘하는 아득한 以前에, 이러한 觀點은 只今에 와서는 古典이 되고 있는 社會科學의 著作 속에 일찍부터 나타나고 있었다. 社會學의 巨匠 막스・웨버는 民族體(nationhood)의 사이 主觀的 側面을 强調해, 그룹의 이른바 間主觀的特徵은, nation을 定義하는데는 쓸 데에 끊지 않고, 그 때문에, nation이라고 하는 槪念이, 「價値的領域(sphere of values)」에 屬하고 있는 것을 發見하기에 이르렀다. Nation이라고 하는 槪念은, 主로, 本質的으로, 「다른 그룹을 앞에 두고 가지는 一種特別한 連帶感情」 위에 만들어낼 수 있고 있다. 르난도 또 1882年에 이미 指摘하고 있다. 「共同의 地理나 地域, 言語, 種族 或은 宗敎, 그러한 條件을 가지고 있는 것은, 조금도 nation의 存在의 充分히, 或은 必要條件으로 看做하는 것은 할 수 없다. 거기에 反하고, nation은 서로 關聯한 두 個의 要素를 갖고 있다. 하나는, 過去의 記憶의 豊富한 遺産의 共有이며, 또 하나는 ,함께 살아, 이러한 遺産을 繼承해 가려는 慾望이다. 그 때문에, 우리가 nation의 本質에 對하고 認識이 깊어지려고 한다면, 이러한 特別한 歷史의 意識으로부터 나온 連帶感(solidarity)의 探究를 進行시키지 않으면 안 된다. 그 때문에, nation은 一種의 道德的形式(a form of morality)으로서 理解되어야 할 인 것인다(Renan 1994). 構築主義的인 綜合的定義 確實히 上述의 主觀的인 要素는 nation의 形成過程에 對해 重要한 役割을 演技하고 있는 것은 틀림없지만, 그러나, 이 主觀的인 意識에 依한 定義는, 實際로 採用하려면 分明히 不充分한 點이 存在한다. 集合的인 連帶感은 다른 多樣한 社會的團體, 家族이나 結社, 商業組織에 存在할 수 있는 것으로, nation로 限定되는 것은 아니다. 主觀的인 意識은 最低限의 條件인 것이다. 解決의 열쇠는 이러한 主觀的인 要素가 客觀的인 基礎 위에 構築된다고 認識하는 것이다. 現實의 生活에 對해서는, nation의 멤버는, 自身이 集合的인 連帶感에 依해서 連結될 수 있고, 하나의 團體를 이루고 있다고는 看做라고 없다. 反對로, 몇 個의 그 以外의 要素를 列擧한다. 共通의 文化, 祖上, 歷史, 政治制度, 或은 特定의 地域에의 歸屬意識等이다. 이러한 것에 依해서 그들은 하나에 結合되고 있는 것이다. 베네딕트・앤더슨의 定義 베네딕트・앤더슨의 有名한 定義가 있다 「nation이라고는 이미지로서 想像된 政治共同體이다--그리고 그것은, 本來的으로 限定되어 한편 主權的인 것으로 해 想像된다」 앤더슨에 依하면 nation은 一種의 人工物이며, 한 個의 「想像된 政治的인 共同體」이다. 그러나, 이것은, nation이 「虛僞의」存在인 것을 意味하지 않는다. 採用해야 할 戰略은, 想像의 樣式, 및 이 想像을 可能하게 한 制度를 利用하고, 이 2個의 點으로의 nation의 特殊性을 理解하는 것 인 것인다. 앤더슨이 두고 있는 例는 「印刷-資本主義(print-capitalism)이며, 또 거기에 따라 出現한, nation을 한 個의 社會學的인 共同體로 바꾼 새로운 文學의 장르인 곳의, 新聞과 小說이다. 實際로는, 그러나, 날마다 얼굴을 交際하게 하는 原初的인 村落보다 큰 모든 共同體는(그리고 事實은 아마, 그러한 原初的村落에서조차) 想像된 것이다. 共同體는, 그 眞僞(falsity-genuineness) 에 依해서가 아니라, 그것이 想像되는 스타일(the style)에 依해서 區別된다. 클레이그・캐르혼의 定義 스타일 이외에도, 共同體를 區別하는 그 外의 基準을 우리는 當然 찾아낼 수 있다. 例를 들어, 그 規模의 大小나, 行政組織의 階層化의 程度, 內部에서의 平等의 程度等 이다. nation와 내셔널리즘을 硏究하는데 있어서 主要한 目的은, nation와 關係되는 「想像되었다」集合的인 連帶感의 特殊한 形式을 찾아내는 것이다. 클레이그・캐르혼의 提供하는 以下의 리스트는, 많든 적든 하나의 共同體가 nation로서 想像되기 爲한 基礎的條件이 될 수 있다고 생각되는 것을 주고 있다. 境界線(boundaries): 地域的인 物件인가, 人口的인 것인가, 兩者를 合친 것인가는 묻지 않는다. 不可分性(indivisibility): 하나의 nation는 하나의 統合된 單位(integral unit)이다고 하는 主張. 主權(sovereignty) 或은 主權에의 希求: 다른 nation와의 사이에 있는 種의 公式的인 平等關係가 維持되어 또 通常은 一種의 自主性과 自給自足性이 維持되고 있는 것이 必要하게 된다. 合法性(legitimacy)의 「上昇(ascending)」目標 本然의 姿勢: 政府는 大衆의 意志(popular will)에 依해서 支持를 받고 있을 必要가 있어, 最低限에서도, 「人民(the people)」或은 「民族(the nation)」의 利益에 符合하고 있을 必要가 있다. 集團의 事務에의 大衆의 參加(participation): nation의 멤버이다고 하는 身分을 基礎로서 一定한 사람들이 動員되는 것(戰爭에 限하지 않고, 民間의 活動에 對해도). 成員의 身分(membership)의 直接性: 모든 個人은 nation의 緊密한 部分으로서 理解되어 成員의 사이에도 또한 完全한 平等이 存在하는 것. 文化(culture): 言語, 共有의 信仰, 價値, 한層 더 風俗 習慣等을 包含한 混合物. 時間的인 깊이(temporal depth): nation는 時間的인 實在가 아니면 안되어, 過去와 未來의 世代를 包含해, 同時에 그 歷史를 가진다. 共通의 祖上(descent) 或은 種族的인 特性. 特別한 歷史(history)나, 가끔 , 特定의 地域과의 神聖한 關係(Calhoun 1997, 4-5). 主의 해야 할것은, 이러한 特徵은 내셔널인 「修辭」인 것이고, 通常 nation를 記述하는 特徵으로서 主張되는 것 인 것인다. 實際, 우리는 經驗的인 手段에 呼訴해 nation를 定義할 수 없다. 例를 들어, 主權을 達成되고 있는지 어떤지, 內部가 分裂하고 있는지, 一貫性이 維持되고 있든가, 或은 分明히 한 境界線을 파할지, 라고 하는 것을 말하는 것은 할 수 없다. 反對로, nation는 通例 많이 이러한 主張에 依해서 構成되어 있는 것이어, 이러한 主張은 단지 記述的인 것이 아니고, 規範的인 것이기도 하다. 이러한 特徵은, 내셔널인 感情의 基礎를 提供하기에 充分하고 팔지만, 그러나, 하나로서 반드시 必要한 特徵이라는 것은 없다. 케라스의 定義 다른 그룹에 對해서, 그들이 스스로가 하나의 nation를 이루는 所以를 主張할 때, 그것에 依해서 實際로, 다른 種類의 그룹이 事實上 建設되는 것이다. 우리는 모든 이러한 主張을 仔細에 檢討해, 이러한 主張을, 그 사람들을 連結시키고 있는 一種의 信仰으로서 認識할 必要가 있다. 케라스는, 以下와 같은 定義를 提案하고 있다. 一定한 그룹을 이룬다, 스스로를 歷史, 文化, 共同의 祖上에 依해서 連結시킬 수 있었던 共同體이다고 느끼고 있는 사람들. nation는 「客觀的」인 特徵을 가져, 이러한 特徵은, 地域, 言語, 宗敎, 共同의 祖上을 包含할 수 있어 또, 「主觀的」特徵으로서 特別한(nationality)에 對한 認識과 感情도 包含한다. =에트노스로서의 民族= 에트노스의 어지 에트노스는 元來, 古代그리스에서 폴리스의 住民인 DEMOS에 對해서, 그리스人에서도 폴리스를 形成하고 있지 않는 地域의 住民이나, 非그리스人이라고 하는 周邊의 住民의 種族的單位를 부른 말에 由來한다(特히 아리스토텔레스 以後는 非그리스人으로 限定해 使用하는 傾向이 强해진다고 한다). 이, 그리스語(ethnos) 에트노스, 및 形容詞型 ethnikos 에트니코스는, 舊約聖書의 그리스語譯에 該當해, 非猶太人, 異敎徒를 가리키는 헤브라이語의 譯語에 使用되어 中英語라도, 異敎徒, 異邦人을 가리켰다. 거기로부터, 近世에는, 英語에서는, 아일랜드人等을, 若干 輕蔑的인 뉘앙스로 부르는 말로서도 使用되었다. 分明히 元來의 希臘語의 에트노스에는, 보다 一般的으로 혹루 一定한 그룹을 이루는 사람들, 種族, 民族, 國民을 가리키는 意味가 있지만, 民族學 誕生時에, 이 希臘語가 復活해 使用되기 始作하기에 즈음해, 거기에 단지 民族이라고 하는 것 뿐만 아니라, 異敎徒, 異民族(다른 사람)이라고 하는 뉘앙스가 들어가 있던 것은 否定할 수 없다. 大航海時代와 거기에 繼續되는 西歐에 依한 植民地化에 依해서, 西歐는 多樣한 다른 文化・習慣을 가지는 사람들을 만나게 되었다. 그 사이, 西歐的인 基準으로 「文明」을 가지지 않는다고 여겨진 사람들을 가리키는 말로서 使用된 말의 하나가, 이 ethnic이라고 하는 말이었다. 바야흐로 環境文化人類學(文化人類學)의 對象이 에트노스였다. 그러나 에트노스(에스닉・그룹, 에트니)의 用語가 當初부터 利用된 것이 아니고, 文化人類學, 民族學은, 그 對象이 되는 人間集團을, 많은 境遇는, nation나 people, volk의 用語로 불렀다. 明示的으로, 네이션과 區別된 槪念으로서 에트노스가 導入된 것은 比較的 近年의 일로이다. 特히 네이션이 아직도 國家와의 一體性을 强한 어떤 말에 特別한 뜻을 가지게 라고 해도 先般 산 내셔널리즘 以前의 時期에는, 네이션이나 레이스는, 자주 단지 에스닉한 意味로 利用되었다. 에트노스가 社會科學의 槪念으로서 導入된 意味 속에는, 特히 美國이나 中國, 蘇聯等의 「多民族國家」에 對하고, 下位區分인 ethnos가 民族自決權을 가지지 않는다고 하는 어떤 말에 特別한 뜻을 가지게 가 있다. 萬若, 個個의 ethnos가 民族自決權을 가진다면, 個個의 ethnos가 nation로서 獨立하는 것을 主張하게 된다. 蘇聯이나 中國과 같이 많은 에트노스 ethnos를 包含한 나라에서는, ethnos에 民族自決權을 認定한다면, 國家가 分解해 버린다고 하는 危懼心이 存在하고 있었다. 이이기 때문에, nation와 區別해 ethnos라고 하는 말이 繁昌하게 利用되게 되었다. 非西歐의 異民族, 國家內部의 少數民族에 對한, 이러한, 내셔널인 主權, 政治性, 民族自決權을 認定하지 않는, 或은 度外視해 取扱한다고 하는 差別化의 視線은, 그러한 文化人類學的인, 非政治的이라고 하는 形態로의 植民地主義的・政治的인 視線의 對象인 제 「民族」이 내셔널인 意識을 몸에 대기 始作하는 것에 따라 動搖하기 始作한다. 거기서, 代身해 그려지게 되는 圖式의 하나가, 에트노스가 政治的으로 「進步」해 네이션을 「獲得」한다고 하는 進化圖式이었다. 그러나 이 圖式은, 에스닉한 것을 네이션의 「基盤」이 되는 것으로 看做한다고 하는 點으로, 네이션에 對해 批判된 「本質主義」를 에트노스에 바뀌는 것인 것과 同時에, 뒷문으로부터 「政治的인 成熟度」와 같은 西歐的인 「文明」에 依한 順位매김을 保存하는 面도 있다. 어느 人間集團을 에트노스로서 凝視해 네이션으로서 보지 않다고 하는 것은 많은 境遇, 매우 政治的인, 자주 差別的인 어떤 말에 特別한 뜻을 가지게 를 가지고 있지만, 文化人類學的인 分析視點에 네이션이 親熟해지지 않는, 過剩인 槪念인 것은 事實이며, 또 近來에는, 반드시 내셔널인 主張을 實施하지 않는 에스닉・그룹도 많아, 이 區別의 意義를 단지 政治的으로 批判할 수 없다. =社會科學에 있어서의 에스니시티, 에스닉・그룹의 槪念= 에스닉・그룹은 가장 曖昧한 形態로 定義하면, 同族意識을 가져, 同種의 文化・傳統・慣習을 가지는 人間集團이다. 네이션과는 달라, 에스닉・그룹은, 統一된 政治的共同體를 形成하고 있는 것은 必須가 아니고, 그 때문에의 權利・主權이 있다고도 通商은 보이지 않는다. 에스닉・바운다理論을 展開한 흘레데릭・버스는 에스닉・그룹에 對해서,相互作用 안에서 相對와 自己를 差異化하는 場所와 함께 發生하는 歸屬意識을 그 本質로 한다고 規定했다. 이 때, 에스닉・그룹의 사이의 差異는, 社會的으로 維持되는 相互作用의 「場所」에서 만나며, 客觀的・物質的인 境界가 存在할 必要는 없다고 여겨진다. 이 에스닉・그룹의 槪念은 國家 안의 少數派諸그룹을 말하는 것으로서 70年代에 一般化했다. 그러나 出自意識을 隨伴하는 文化的 minority・그룹을 에스니시티로서 規定하면, 같은 論理로 네이션의 多數派 그룹도 또 에스니시티로서 規定되는 것은 避할 수 없다. 이렇게 하고, 에스니시티 槪念은, minority・그룹 뿐만이 아니라, 多數派에도, 또 國家를 橫斷해 存在하는 그룹에도, 漸次 넓고, 文化的共通性과 歸屬・出自意識에 根據하는 集團에 援用되게 되었다. 漢字語의 「民族」은, 譯語로서는 nation에 由來하면서도 國家의 存在를 前提로 하지 않기 때문에, 많은 境遇에는, 이러한 意味로의 에스닉・그룹과 一致하게 되었다. 古典的인 文化人類學의 모델에 있어서의 文化=習俗集團은 「歷史를 가지지 않는다」, 「安定되어 孤立했다」, 社會로서 自己完結的인 시스템을 이루는 共同體로서 이미지되는 것이 많았지만, 에스닉・그룹 硏究의 知見으로부터 피드백되어 從來의 그러한 無文字社會도 또, 動的인 相互作用 안에서, 오히려 아이덴티티 意識에 依해서 成立하고 있고, 「本質主義的」인 規定의 困難한 面도 또 存在하는 것이 밝혀졌다. 그렇다고는 해도, 環境에 適應해 分化한 生活樣式이라고 하는 從來 말해진 것 같은 意味로의 에스닉・아이덴티티의 「基盤」을 全혀 無視할 수 있는 것은 아니다.